The purpose of this study is to determine the role of the arterial baroreflex in buffering reflex renal vasoconstriction during static handgrip exercise in normal humans and in humans with heart failure. The second aim is to determine the contribution of the mechanoreflex to reflex renal vasoconstriction during static exercise in normal humans and in humans with heart failure.